


Oxventurers in: ONE-SHOTS

by RelaxIAmJustHereForTheFanfiction



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Best Friends, Chaos, Character Death, Comedy, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I really like Dob and Egbert lol, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, No beta we die like shed, One Shot Collection, Sick Character, Team as Family, idk lots of stuff?, lots of Dob angst, lots of Dob in general, so expect mostly them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelaxIAmJustHereForTheFanfiction/pseuds/RelaxIAmJustHereForTheFanfiction
Summary: Lots of random one shots about our fav British adventurers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. You’re How Old?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place shortly after Elf Hazard)

Dob hums to himself absent-mindedly as he and the rest of the group make their way out of the Woods. His wrapped leather boots thumping along the dirt road, he strums a light tune on his lute. The morning sun shines on his face and he smiles. Everyone seems so happy and contented, Dob revels in the feeling. They walk along in comfortable silence for a while as the view of the Woods gets slowly smaller and smaller on the horizon behind them.

Soon, they all stop to eat by the side of the road. Merilwen sits in the grass and holds a wood mouse in her hands, gently caressing its tiny form. Prudence reads her tome, flipping through the pages. Dob and Egbert both are on their second sandwich as they chat, make pamphlets and write songs, each doing his own profession’s work. Corazón sits leaning against a nearby tree, checking his blade. He flits from thought to thought, before realizing something.

“Hey, guys? So, we know Merilwen’s, like, over 100, right?” Corazón says, voicing his realization.

The others make noises of affirmation.

“But, do we know everyone else’s ages?” Corazón finishes, leading to sudden stopping of what everyone was doing beforehand.

They all look at each other for a second before they look back at Corazón and answer.

“No.”

“I don’t think so?”

“I don’t.”

“Nope, Cora.”

Corazón smirks, “I, of course, was the one to realize this, because I’m obviously the smartest person here and, dare I say, the best-looking too.”

Prudence, doing what everyone else wants to, rolls her eyes, “Sure, Cor, whatever you say.”

Corazón basks in his own radiance for a while before Dob interrupts, “So, are we gonna tell each other or..?”

“O-Of course, I was just about to say that we should do... that...yeah,” Corazón sweat-drops.

“Well, then I’ll start,” Merilwen says, gently putting to wood mouse down in the grass and coming closer to the group, “I’m 101 years old, which is when an elf is considered an adult.”

“We already know that, Merilwen,” Corazón says, rolling his eyes.

“Alright then, you give it a go, hmm?”

“Fine, fine, geez,” Corazón huffs, “I’m almost 29.”

“So, you’re actually 28, and saying you’re 29 to make yourself seem older.” Prudence says, smiling cheekily.

Dob and Egbert look at Corazón with new-found awe, which goes unnoticed by everyone else.

“Shut up,” Corazón huffs, face slightly reddened with embarrassment and anger, “Your turn, Prudence.”

“Ugh, fine,” Prudence groans, “I’m 28.”

Dob and Egbert’s awe transitions to Prudence.

“Wow! That’s cool!” Dob says exuberantly.

Everyone but Egbert looks at Dob, eyes questioning.

“What’s so cool about her being 28, and not me?” Corazón asks, jealous.

“You being 28 is really cool too, Corazón!” Dob exclaims, “You’re both so old!”

Both Prudence and Corazón look slightly affronted.

“Well, then how old are you?”

“I’m 16!” Dob says, proudly.

Egbert turns to Dob, “Really? I’m 17!”

“Whoa! Cool!”

Corazón watches, resembling a fish out of water, as the two, now revealed to be, teenagers talk excitedly. Merilwen sits on the grass, confused but not exactly taken aback. She thinks it over and realizes that when they first met, Dob was only 14 and Egbert only 15.

Prudence puzzles over this new information. In the back of her mind, she remembers reading somewhere about the aging rates of different species, but she can’t exactly remember. She opens her tome and flips to the page housing that information. She carefully and lightly drags her sharp fingernail down the page, trying to find the right line. There! She finally finds the lines on Dragonborn and Half-Orcs, revealing enlightening context.

“Ooooh,” Prudence says looking up from the book. She turns to Merilwen and Corazón, “Half-Orcs and Dragonborn mature faster.”

“ _...what?_ ” Corazón says. Merilwen looks over, eyes asking for clarification.

Prudence sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, “At 15, Dragonborn and Half-Orcs are like a full-grown human. See?”

Prudence holds up her book, and points to the text. Corazón checks the text over quickly and is satisfied with that, but Merilwen reads more and gives a little gasp. Even though she’s an elf and doesn’t entirely understand death by old age, she knows enough. Though she knows that the average human usually lives no more than a century, seeing that Dob would probably die before age 75 and Egbert before age 80 was disconcerting. She didn’t say anything about it to the others.

They sit around, talking and finishing their food before heading back onto the road and continuing on their journey, all knowing more of each other’s secrets and one keeping a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on how, actually, Dragonborn and Half-Orcs do reach maturity at 15 (or around 15). So I was like, ‘well, Egbert and Dob are a Dragonborn and a Half-Orc, so...’
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, if I wrote the characters out of character or you have any ideas on how I can make this better, please let me know, I’m trying my best. 😅
> 
> Stay Awesome, Bye!
> 
> ~R


	2. Of Tanks, Clones and Kidneys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst??  
> (What happens after Egbert is kidnapped and before he’s rescued)

The first thing Egbert felt as he regained consciousness was a throbbing headache. The second was the pain in his jaw. The third was the feeling of being carried by a crowd of people.

 _Did we get drunk again?_ Egbert thought as he opened one eye and squinted blearily at the stone ceiling. 

_This isn’t the Joyful Damnation..?_

His heart gave a sudden jolt as several of the hands carrying him let go, dropping him closer to the ground.

“Don’t drop him! You have no idea how important he is.”

“Right, Lady Liliana.”

That voice. That _name._

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. Him and the others fighting the Maw demons. A portal opening. Clones. And _her._

Liliana. _The kidney stealer._

He was placed onto a table and hands began strapping him down. But he wouldn’t let them cage him. He thrashed and writhed against the bonds and hands. He broke free of the grip for a moment and reached to rip the cuffs off but he was yanked back by golden-scaled arms, his head crashing into the metal table. Though he kicked and fought against the arms holding him down, they managed to clamp his legs to the table. 

He clawed at the arms, trying to get them to let go. He flailed, struggled against the caging grip. He heard yells but he didn’t care, he _had_ to get out. Roaring, he opened his mouth. He felt the familiar heat rise up in his throat as he prepared to fire his breath weapon.

“Muzzle!” Someone cried and Egbert felt his snout be snapped shut.

His fire was trapped, but there was no stopping the scalding heat. It filled the sealed space and seared the tender flesh of his mouth. It grew, roiling, and filled his body in desperate search for escape. He felt it tear through him, felt it eat away at him, the burning was unbearable. 

Scalding tears poured down his cheeks as he struggled against the braces holding him in place. He wanted, _needed_ , to scream, but he couldn’t. He could only writhe in agony as he felt his insides burn. His sinuses screaming, the fire escaped from him, but the pain did not go with it. 

It felt like he’d drank boiling acid. Every breath, every movement, sent a shot of pain through him. Yet he still struggled against his bonds, teeth clenched, until he felt he could struggle no longer, then struggled some more.

Until, finally, he lay still on the table, pain shooting through him with each laboured breath, his vision clearing. His eyes scanned the room, it was large and circular with stone walls. There was a single window on one side of the room. Along the others were tanks with little Dragonbornesque figures floating in green goop, but in the centre of the room was a larger tank filled with nothing but blueish liquid. Near the empty tank was a large table covered in lab equipment, test tubes, vials, Bunsen burners, and other sciencey things. 

He lay on his table, eyes darting around, searching for a way he could get out, when Liliana walked in.

“Ah, you’ve finally stopped all that useless thrashing,” she said, a pleased look on her face.

Egbert’s only response was a venomous glare.

“Perfect. That was quite delaying things.”

If he was able to growl at her, he would have.

“I really expected you would have stayed unconscious for longer. Alas I overestimated how strong my clones were,” she said ruefully, staring off at nothing.

“But, no matter!” Liliana said, snapping herself from her trance, “I will be able to make stronger clones now.”

As she said that, she picked up a large syringe filled with a yellow liquid. She pointed the syringe up and tapped the plunger, checking to see if it worked (it did) and turned to Egbert. His eyes were wide as he stared at the needle.

Liliana smiled and said, “Oh, don’t worry. It only hurts for a moment,” before plunging the needle into Egbert’s exposed neck. It stung Egbert’s neck as it went in, and he would have jerked away from the needle if his neck hadn’t been secured. She pushed the plunger down and Egbert felt the stinging liquid enter his bloodstream. It quickly spread and everywhere it went, it stung, making him want to hiss.

Removing the syringe, Liliana said, “That wasn’t too bad, now was it?” She then turned to her assistant, who’d walked in behind her, and told him to get the tank ready.

As the liquid she’d injected into him began to take effect, Egbert‘s head swam and he suddenly felt so much heavier. He felt himself be lifted up and his muzzle be removed, but he couldn’t summon the energy to try and use his fire breath.

“What did you do to me?” Egbert said, or at least, meant to say, what he actually said was, “Whajidyudutermeh?”

Liliana, however, completely understood him, “Well, I can’t have you trying to escape, now can I?”

Egbert tried to speak again, but he wasn’t able to get any words out. He was about to be dropped into the large centre tank, his eyes were half-lidded, but his pupils were tiny slits.

“Don’t worry, you’re just gonna be asleep for a _very_ long time.” Liliana smiled down at him as he dropped into the blueish liquid.

He sank into the dense liquid, every instinct telling him to swim up, but his body wouldn’t move. He tried to thrash about but he couldn’t do anything other than stare upwards as he sank. His lungs screamed for air as the dense liquid pressed in on all sides. 

_This is how I die._ Egbert thought to himself as he slowly sank into the goop. _This is it. This is my end._

He watched as the surface retreated and he reached neutral buoyancy. He floated there for a moment before a cord suddenly came out of the side of the tank and rammed into him. The air was pushed out of him and the blueish liquid filled his mouth. 

For a moment, he saw the liquid around him turn green. 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N)  
> Wrote this when I wasn’t able to sleep last night. Probably not much good, but here you go.
> 
> *plops chapter down*  
> Enjoy my brain vomit.  
> ~R


	3. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dob a feral boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by posts on Tumblr by oxventure-text-posts (a-casual-egg).  
> Thank you for giving me the motivation and inspiration for writing down this fanfiction!

The guild sat down in a huff.

They were singed all over, ached in multiple places and would now be picking dirt and grime out of their hair, or scales, for weeks to come. And they didn’t even get the promised reward! The town told them to take care of their fire problem, and when they found and killed, not one, but _two_ freaking _**fire demons**_ , they didn’t get even a single copper of what they were promised! Sure, they burned down the town hall, but no damage coming to the town was _not_ included as a necessity in the contract. Still, the furious townsfolk would not listen to reason as they threw them unceremoniously out the front gates.

Now sitting on the _Joyful Damnation_ , their feet ached from walking all the way back to the ship and their burns stung like no tomorrow. Needless to say, they were all in a bad mood. A sore, achy, singed bad mood.

“Who else feels like crap?” Corazón asked from his cushiony seat, staring up at the wooden ceiling.

“Me.”

“Aye.”

“I am.”

“Uggggggghhhhhhhhhh...”

“If only you guys hadn’t used all their healing spells on that one guy-“ Corazón complained aloud.

“Hey, he needed it!” Dob cut in. He gave Corazón a look of ‘what else was I supposed to do?’

“-On that one guy, we would be able to heal _ourselves_ right now,” Corazón said, glaring back at Dob.

“Oh...” Dob trailed off, looking to the side. Then he looked back around at the group, “Wait, do we have anything else to heal with?”

“I don’t know...” Merilwen said, then suddenly perked up, “Oh wait, I do! It’s just for minor burns and aches but it could still help.”

Merilwen got up and rushed off to her quarters. In no time at all, she returned with a satchel. She dug around inside until she found what she was looking for.

“Aha!”

Merilwen pulled out a small bottle of clear potion, with a nozzle built to spray the liquid into the air.  
**(Do do, do do, do do, do do, do, DOOOO!!)**

“Behold! My own burns and aches potion. It makes burns heal quicker and dispels achy pains,” Merilwen said, showing off the bottle.

“All you gotta do to take it is spray it on the recipient! Like so,” She continued, turning to Dob.

He looked up at her and watched warily as she approached. She held out the spray bottle and spritzed him lightly.

Though the effects of the potion took place immediately, it was hard to tell when Dob leaped into the air, onto a nearby table, with his hackles raised. He hissed loudly, his lips pulled back in a snarl and his sharp canines bared. His eyes were narrowed and glared dangerously at the spray bottle.

Merilwen backed away, eyes wide, hands up in a ‘okay, okay, I won’t come near you’ manner. Dob calmed as the horrid spray got further away, with his mouth closing and his eyes unnarrowing, glare dissipating.

He sat back up on the table and fixed his hair where the spray had mussed it up. He looked around to see everyone looking at him, eyes wide, shock written in their faces.

Needless to say, everyone was a bit freaked out. Corazón and Egbert stared with wide eyes as Merilwen stood with the bottle in her hands on the other side of the room. Prudence was doing that rapid confused blinking thing. Ya know, that thing? Yeah, that. She knew Dob had been raised in the wilderness, she had herself as well, but she had not really expected him to act like that so openly.

Merilwen put the spray bottle down, which lead to an approving sound from Dob, and stood there accessing the situation and trying to process what just happened. 

Corazón stood in shock, staring with wide eyes at Dob. He’d been raised in a home where that was unacceptable and he never expected a humanoid creature to do anything like that, ever. Egbert was in very much the same boat **(haha boat)** , being raised by a religious group and all. His eyes were wide and staring, he was so confused.

“What?” Dob asked, just finishing fixing his hair. He looked around at everyone, his own confusion matching theirs.

“Wha- bu- Uh- what just-“ Corazón spluttered. His words were a jumble in his head and on his tongue.

“What was that!?” He finally got out. 

“What was what?” Dob asked, sincerely. He gives his hair one last fluff.

“ _That!_ The hissing and the-“ Corazón started, then cuts himself off, “You know what? Nevermind.”

“O-kay...” Dob said, more a question than a statement, “Oh and, Merilwen?”

“Ye-Yeah?” She asked, her attention suddenly being brought back to conversation with a start.

“ _ **Don’t ever spray me with that again.**_ ” Dob’s voice suddenly became cold and hard, almost threatening. His face darkened and his baby blue eyes piercing.

Merilwen gave a hasty nod. Dob could be freaking scary sometimes.

“Great!” Dob said, usual cheer suddenly returning to his voice. Like he wasn’t terrifying just two seconds ago, “Anyways, does anyone want some ale?”

A loud, resounding ‘YES!’ cleared the air of tension. Dob went off to grab the barrels as Merilwen sprayed the rest of the group and put the bottle away. He returned with the barrels of rum on his shoulders and placed them down beside the table. Everyone grabbed a mug and filled it with ale, while Dob played a merry tune on his lute, smile spread wide on his face.

That night was a whirlwind of fun and drinking, but none of the other Oxventurers forgot what Dob acted like then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N)
> 
> What is this sleep you speak of?? I only know writing.
> 
> (Couldn’t sleep, wrote this. Enjoy more brain vomit lol)
> 
> ~R


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dob gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, Panic Attack, Mention of blood, Mention of vomit, Feeling of Dying

Dob slowly drifted towards consciousness, his mind still half in dreamland. An incessant knocking on his door pulled him him the rest of the way out.

“Get up! Breakfast!” Dob recognized the voice of Prudence from outside.

Opening his eyes groggily, he stared up at the ceiling of his cabin, a exhausted sigh escaping his lips. A splitting headache pulsed behind his eyes, he began massaging his temple with the heel of his hand. His bed called for him to close his eyes for a few hours more.

“I’m gonna eat all your food if you don’t get up, slowpoke!” Prudence shouted through the door.

His bed’s offer, however tempting it may have been, had to be turned down. Dob heard Prudence’s heeled boots tap against the wooden floor as she walked down the hallway towards the dining room. He stood up, though his muscles protested fiercely, and slid on his tunic, his head still throbbing. He grabbed his cloak and pulled on his wrapped boots. The room spun as he lifted his head up and he had to grab the wall to keep himself up. 

He stood for a moment waiting for his vision to stopped whirling, thoughts drifting lethargically through his clouded mind. For some reason, he was brought back to when he was younger. When it was just him and his sister and everything was so simple. They’d star-gaze on clear nights and sit by the fire in the winter. They’d play outside during to warm months, before she had to go hunting. Back before...

An icy feeling of familiarity clenched his heart, stopping him mid sluggish thought. What if-

No. No. He couldn’t be. Not again. No, it was nothing, he was fine. Nothing was wrong. It was just a bad day.

He repeated this to himself over and over as he plodded down the hall. He rubbed one hand through his hair as he entered the dining room. 

“Well, look who’s finally up!” Corazón said, looking up from the, admittedly, rather delicious smelling cooking, “Ya know, that means I win the bet, Pru!” He trilled.

“Dang it!” Prudence yelled then began grumbling to herself, looking quite huffy. **(*cough* ‘I remain huffy’ *cough*)**

Dob gave a smile, which even he could tell looked strained, and a nod as he sat down heavily, putting his arms on the table and wearily laying his head on top of them. His head ached, but, he told himself, it’s only temporary, once they get to a change in pressure, it should go right away, right? This wasn’t like... then. It couldn’t be. He was fine. Everything was fine. Whatever this was it was-

“Dob? What do want to eat?”

“Huh?” Dob rasped stuffily, looking up with tired eyes to see Merilwen standing above him.

“What do you want for breakfast?” She repeated, her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

“Um, I dunno. Just anything really,” Dob said, his throat harshly objecting to every syllable. Rubbing his eyes, he gave a weak smile to try and ease some of the worry in Merilwen’s expression. It only deepened.

“Alright then,” Merilwen said, her voice soft with concern. She hesitated for a moment, looking him up and down, before she turned and walked back into the kitchen. 

The moment she left, Dob’s smile fell from his face, his weary head falling with it, landing on his folded arms with a dull thud. The deep thumping in his head had dulled to an uncomfortable ache. He felt warmer and a cough settled in his throat.

“Dude, you good? You look like crap, man,” Prudence said from across the table, finally looking up from her book.

Dob let out a concurring grumble into his arms. He knew full well that he looked nothing like he usually did in the morning. Normally, he seemed perfectly ready and looked the part too. His hair done, clothes neat and striking as ever, usually he was positively peppy. This morning, he was none of that. His hair was a tangled, untamed mess, his strangely dull clothes hung loosely off his large frame, and he most definitely looked liked he wanted to kill everyone in the room and then himself for just _existing_ at this godforsaken hour.

Just thinking about being awake hurt his head, no, wait, that’s the headache. He lifted his head from the table and held his forehead, eyes closed. The pain faded within a few moments, but it didn’t stop, just dulled to white noise. 

His eyes shot open as his plate landed on the table with a clatter. He grabbed his fork and began picking at the food. He pushed his food around his plate, building scrambled egg towers and making potato troop formations to attack said towers, then rebuilding the towers again, repeat. What little he did eat, he didn’t taste at all, he just stared intently into the abysses of his plate, mind gods know where. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke through the fog. He looked up and around the table to see everyone staring back at him, (well, except maybe Egbert, he seemed really invested in those eggs.)

“What?” Dob snapped.

“It’s-“ Corazón stumbled, “It’s just that- You, um- Well-“

“You seem really off, Dob,” Prudence cut him off, leaving her the recipient of a death glare from Corazón.

“Yeah, are you feeling alright, Dob?” Merilwen asked, her tone laced with concern.

“What do you mean?” Dob asked, his throat suddenly constricted with fear. He began to stand up from his seat, saying, “I’m doing just fine! Nothing’s wrong with-“

He was cut off by his own hacking cough. He grabbed his heaving chest with one hand as he covered his mouth with the other, he fell back heavily into his seat. His lungs rattled as he gasped for air, worsening his coughing fit. He leaned heavily on the table, begging for the coughing fit to stop, and, eventually, it did.

His head felt like lead as he laid against the side of the table, clutching his chest. He reached up and touched his cheek with his other hand, it came back wet with tears. He wheezed heavily as he looked up at the faces of his companions.

They looked stunned, but that quickly shifted. Merilwen and Egbert, who had just looked up now, immediately ran over to help him, concern filling their faces. Corazón, who wasn’t even trying to hide his emotions in that moment, stood in petrified shock. Prudence’s eyes were wide, pupils tiny, as she tried to process what was happening.

Merilwen ran over and helped Dob up to the best of her ability, Egbert got up from his spot at the table and lifted the half-orc to his feet. Egbert held onto Dob as they all began making their way back to Dob’s room.

“Guys, I-I’m fine. R-really, I-“ —he coughed again— “I’m okay. I-I’ve got t-to be-“

Another coughing fit racked his body. He felt like he was on fire, yet chills ran down his spine. His throat was raw, he couldn’t breathe. His head felt full to the bursting and he felt like he was gonna collapse at any second. He leaned heavily on Egbert, nearly knocking them both over.

“Dob, you’re super sick, man,” Egbert said, grabbing onto the bard to keep him balanced.

Dob’s pupils turned to pinpricks at this, his eyes wide.

“N-no...” He shook his head, pulling himself free of Egbert’s grip, backing away shakily. He couldn’t be sick again.

“I-I... I can’t...” Dob wheezed out, his heart pounding. He pressed himself against the wall. He slid down it, coming to a halt on the floor. He stared at his shaking hands. They had blood on them, his blood? Did he cough up blood? The blood flickered on his hands. He felt something dribbling from his mouth, thick and dark. Suddenly, every memory rushed back to him. The fever, the nausea, the headache. Pain, pain everywhere. He’d lean over the side of the porch to vomit. The throbbing. Nights he lay in his bed crying from the pain. Burning up, he felt like he was on fire. He couldn’t see. There was nothing to see. Everything was a haze. His sister should be here. No, she was getting medicine. Was she getting medicine? Where was his sister? He couldn’t see. Everything was so dark. Why couldn’t he feel anything? Wasn’t he supposed to feel? Was he going to die? He wanted his sister. He was going to die. He didn’t want to die! He wanted his sister! Where? Why was she not here? It was so cold. He didn’t want to die. Why couldn’t he breathe? Where was she? He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. HE WAS GOING TO-

“DOB!” Merilwen yelled, shaking him. He sat curled up on his bed, his hands tangled in his hair, fingernails digging into his scalp. His breathing was erratic and heavy, coming in panicked hiccups. Tears poured down his cheeks in streams. All around his bed stood the rest of his group, looking terrified.

“Dob? Are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“What’s going on, buddy?”

“Oh my gods.”

“N-not... again.” He stared up at them, eyes filled with panic and spilling tears. “Can’t be... again...”

And with that he passed out.

———^———

When he awoke again, he was boiling alive. He felt like he was going to melt away and his head hurt like no tomorrow. He groaned as he drifted back into consciousness.

“Oh thank goodness, you’re finally awake,” Dob dimly heard someone say from beside him. The voice was vaguely familiar and his foggy mind sluggishly tried to place it.

“Mrrilllwennn..?” Dob groaned. He tried to open his eyelids, which seemed to be weighed down by a thousand tons of titanium each. With much struggle, one of them opened a fraction of an inch.

He saw the blurred face of his Elvin friend. What little he could make out was filled with relief laced in worry.

“Hey, buddy,” Merilwen said softly, a relief filled smile.

“Hi,” Dob mumbled quietly, his throat raw and raspy, “Wa...er?”

“Water?”

Dob gave a small, shaky nod.

Merilwen nodded, with a gentle smile, and grabbed a glass of water from his bedside table. He took it in his hands and tipped the water into his mouth. 

Though it was but lukewarm, it was like drinking from an oasis or a fresh mountain stream. He gulped it down, not caring if it spilled or rubbed against his raw throat, he was parched. He swallowed the last drops of the liquid and pulled the cup from his lips. He reached to put it on the side table when he started coughing again.

Merilwen took the cup from his hands and insisted he lie down. He obliged and lay down, letting the coughing pass.

“Merr? Wha happen’d?” He asked, mind fuzzy. Last he remembered was going to breakfast and... and...

“You...” Merilwen started, then stopped.

“You...” She tried again.

“You... freaked out... about being sick...”

Suddenly the world came into focus, too sharp focus. He remembered, the coughing, the aching, the blood, the fear, the _memories_. His breaths became ragged and he began to shake again. He stared at his hands, hadn’t there been blood? What had happened? What was going on? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no oh no ohnoohnoohnoohnonono-

“Dob!” He jolted his head up to stare at Merilwen.

“Dob, calm down. You have to calm down.”

His breaths were hiccups and his heart raced in his chest. What was happening to him?

“Look at me.”

What was he going to do?

“Look at me, Dob.”

What was happening?

“Dob, take deep breaths. You’re okay, everything is okay.”

He wheezed in a breath.

“Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.”

His mind cleared of panic as he inhaled and exhaled. He was fine, this wasn’t like back then, he was going to be fine. Salty tears ran down his green cheeks, catching in the scar under his eye. Coughs pierced his breaths but soon he was calm once more, head a little clearer.

He lay against his pillow, contemplating whether he should go back to sleep, when Merilwen asked him something.

“Why...” —she hesitated— “Why... do you..?”

She couldn’t find her words, but Dob understood.

“Freak ou’?”

She nodded, nervously.

“I’ remines me of... of when I wahs sick when I w’s ‘ounger...” he said, stuffily.

Realization spread across her face as she put together the puzzle pieces.

“Oh... oh, Dob...” she said softly, sadness filling her tone.

“I’ss fine. Really,” Dob said, looking away from her.

“No. No, it’s not, Dob,” she said gently, she sounded on the brink of tears.

“Don’ worry bou’ me,” he mumbled into his pillow, tears pricking his own eyes.

“I’m fine...”

He clutched his pillow tightly as he stared intently at the wall. He felt his body burn and ache, the sickness exhausting every part of his body. Hot tears stung his eyes as they threatened to force their way out. His head was fogging up and his eyelids heavy. He heard a shift in the chair next to his bed and the creak of the door.

He lay there, water bleeding from his eyes. His head pounding and boiling, with illness sapping every bit of energy from him. How much time passed was lost to him, it could have been minutes, seconds or hours for all he knew. But time did pass before he heard the door open again.

He turned his head to see all the Oxventurers standing crowded into his room. He shifted under his blankets to make it easier to look at them. He knew his eyes were red from crying, but right then, he didn’t care.

“Hi...” Dob said, quietly.

“Hey, Dob. How you feeling?” Prudence, surprisingly, said.

“Sick,” Dob replied, stuffily.

“A-anything else?” Egbert asked, tentatively.

“I-“ 

Dob stopped. Usually, he couldn’t admit he needed help. He couldn’t say he wasn’t fine, he couldn’t. He had to stay strong, stay tough. He always needed to be the ray of sunshine. But it seems this sickness (and all the trauma that came with it) had weakened that.

“I... I think...”

He hesitated, stuttering over himself. Why was it so hard to say?

“I think I need help...”

And it was out. Blurted from his mouth. No taking it back. Dob held his breath, eyes closed, waiting for someone to tell him to toughen up. That’s what all the people he met on the streets said. You can’t ask for help if you want to survive a day, you gotta toughen up.

But it never came. What actually came was a sudden feeling of warmth and pressure around him. He opened his eyes and saw all his fellow guild members hugging him, some more awkwardly than others. But that didn’t matter, it was the thought that counted. His eyes filled with tears, but of joy this time. They dropped from his eyes and landed silently on the others’ heads. He closed his eyes gently, a soft smile across his face. Letting those he cared for, those who were his _klad*_ and _klul**_ , those he’d come call his kin, comfort him in his time of sorrow and pain. He held them close and sat in contentment, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Klad: Orcish for Best Friend (Female), Sister in all but blood  
> **Klul: Orcish for Best Friend (Male), Brother in all but blood
> 
> (A.N)
> 
> So...
> 
> Was that enough fluff? Should I add more? I was going to add dialogue, but I think it would just ruin the contented ‘we all care about you’ vide, ya know?
> 
> Also, Dob be traumatized! :D  
> But, ye. I mean, he did have a severe, near death experience with illness at a young age. And the flu has a lot of similar symptoms.   
> Sooooooo...  
> TRAUMA! -jazz hands-
> 
> I actually went back and read the first part of it before I started writing under the break line (did them separately lol), and JEEZ! I don’t know how but I wrote a darn good panic attack. Or I think I did, IDK my brain is tired lol
> 
> But anyways, ye, wrote a pretty good panic attack if I do say so myself. I mean, it makes sense. I’ve had them before, so I know what it’s like. I also added in some traumatic flashbacks, for extra flavour! :D 👍  
> ~R  
> (P.S. Wrote like half of this when I couldn’t sleep lol. probably all of it actually. It’s the only time I get anything done XD)  
> (P.P.S. It’s 1 in the morning and I don’t know what I’m doing anymore [editing that’s what I’m doing])


	5. With Death Do We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Major Character Death  
> Blood  
> Gore  
> Angst  
> More Angst  
> Only Angst  
> Sadness
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> (This is just a whole boatload of angst)

Death...

It comes for us all.

Ever approaching, slowly and steadily finding its way towards us. We push it from our minds, trying to forget, but it draws nearer every day.

Sometimes you do manage to forget about it, until it’s suddenly there.

**_SHURK!_ **

_“Dob!”_

And you never see it coming...

——^——

Egbert had thought the battle was over, so had everyone. They had won, defeating those scorpion-like creatures had been a piece of cake. How wrong they were.

“Guys! Ready to-“

A sudden movement from behind the bard was the only warning any of them had. They could do nothing more than yell his name before it happened.

Egbert stood in shock, watching in horror, as a stinger pierced through Dob’s stomach. Time slowed, everything was so unreal. Egbert’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened in shock. It felt like something in a dream, or a nightmare. Like at any moment, he’d wake up and see that the sharp tail impaling Dob like a knife through tissue paper, was nothing more than a dream.

But it wasn’t a dream, and Egbert wasn’t going to wake up. With a jolt, the creature ripped its jagged stinger from Dob, tearing the hole even bigger. The scorpion was battered within an inch of its life, but that didn’t stop it. It began trying to walk towards the rest of the group, before its remaining legs collapsed.

Dob stood there, upright, for a moment. He stared down at the gash that had been ripped open in his stomach, before looking back up at the group. He held their gaze for but a moment, yet it conveyed every thought and feeling behind those baby-blue eyes. The fear, the shock, the pain, the sorrow, all of it. Then, he collapsed to the floor, crashing down onto the craggy stone.

Suddenly everything snapped back into focus. Egbert was running towards Dob, his body moving on its own. Out of the corner of his eye, he vaguely saw the rest of the guild falling onto the scorpion. But that didn’t matter to him, his focus was on the half-orc in front of him.

He kneeled next to his bardic buddy. The normally green flesh a deep red as blood poured from the ragged rips and tears in torrents. He needed to stop the bleeding. He ripped off a piece of fabric from Dob’s tunic and began applying pressure to the gaping hole, he closed his eyes and muttered a healing spell aloud.

He waited for the magic to course through him as it usually did, but nothing happened, nothing. He muttered another one, nothing. Again, nothing. Nothing, _nothing!_ He opened his eyes, fear creeped in his mind as the realization sunk in. He didn’t have enough magic to cast a healing spell. No one else could cast a healing spell on Dob. He couldn’t fix this.

Egbert looked down at the wound again, he could see to the stone floor through it. Muscle, bone and flesh were broken and torn, emerging into the light they were never meant to see. He sat in a puddle of blood, his futile attempts to stop the bleeding left his hands covered in the red liquid. 

Egbert looked at Dob’s face. The bard stared up at the dragonborn as his lungs kept trying to breathe. He could tell what was happening. Acceptance filled his face, tears pricking in his eyes. But, Egbert couldn’t accept it. He tried to apply pressure and tried to cast a spell again, but it was useless. It wasn’t going to work any more than the first time.

Egbert’s eyes burned as he looked at his friend’s face again. Dob looked back at him, skin pale and blood dribbling from his mouth.  
Egbert pulled the half-orc up onto his lap as best he could, not caring if blood soaked his tunic, and held him in his arms.

“You can’t go,” he whispered, his voice shaking, “You can’t. You can’t go.”

“E-Egbert...” Dob rasped, a cough racking through him, more blood trickling from his lips.

Egbert vaguely noticed the guild run up from behind him. They must have killed the wretched thing, but that didn’t matter, it had already taken what mattered most. He knew they hoped Dob was healed and everything would be fine. But nothing would be fine and Dob wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , be healed.

“Y-you can’t...” Egbert whispered again, his voice heavy with tears, “Don’t- don’t go.”

He heard the others come up behind him. Gasps were ripped from their mouths as they saw what lay before them. Egbert sat in a pool of blood as Dob bled out in his arms, unable to be saved.

“I... I’m sorry, guys...” Dob’s voice quivered as he spoke, his breaths shallow.

“Don’t apologize, Dob,” Merilwen said, her own voice quivering, “I-It’s not your fault...”

A pause.

“You can’t go.” 

Egbert couldn’t say anything else. His thoughts looped over and over, hoping, _pleading_ , that it would be true.

“I’ll always be here...” Dob said, he was wheezing now but a soft, comforting smile rested on his face, “Always...”

Egbert closed his eyes. The burning in his eyes grew stronger as he held the half-orc close. On the outskirts of reality, he felt the rest of the guild gather round as well. He whispered over and over again, “You can’t go.”

The bard began to hum a familiar song. A lullaby he’d loved. A lullaby that had brought them together. The other Oxventurers began to sing along with him.

“Hey now, Hey now,  
Hear what I say now,  
Happiness is just around the corner.  
Hey now, hey now,  
hear what I say now,  
We’ll be there for you.

The Vengabus is coming,  
and everyone is jumping,  
Caster Falls, Necropolis,  
G’eth, the land of bliss...”

They sang it together one last time.

A pause filled the air as they waited for Dob to begin the next line. The heaviness grew with each moment.  
“G’eth, the land of bliss...” Merilwen tried again, her voice wavering.

Egbert put his head on Dob’s chest. A deafening silence. Upon Dob’s green face, a soft smile lay. His eyes closed so peacefully, he looked to be asleep, but he wasn’t going to wake. Not ever again.

The cracks widened and widened, until they became too large to handle. The dam broke, scorching tears poured down his cheeks. Anguish ripped through him like a bullet, tearing him apart from the inside. Sobs wracked his body, grief filling him so fully he almost forgot what other feelings were. The grief spilled from him in floods, rushing through the cracks in his heart. He heard an anguished scream. It took him a moment to realize it was his.

He felt the other remaining Oxventurers hug him tight, their sobs and tears joining his. They all felt the same grief, gone was the happy-go-lucky bard they had come to love as a brother. In his place was an empty hole in their souls, with nothing that could fill it, and grief spilling from every crack in themselves.

——&——

Death comes when you least expect it.

It breaks you down. Guts you. Brings you grief and pain.

But there is no stopping it. And it is as important as life is.

We wish to forget it, but it will never leave us.

Death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N.)  
> Now that was an angst fest...
> 
> Holy wow...
> 
> Yeah, that was a whole lot of angst in one chapter. 
> 
> I don’t know why, but I suddenly got the idea to write about Dob dying and I couldn’t sleep so... here we are.
> 
> I think I thought this up because Dob’s never been hit by an enemy on it’s turn (I think so at least) and my brain was like, ‘Kay, so what if he did get hit one time and that ended up being the fatal one.’ So, yeah.
> 
> (In the game mechanics way, Johnny rolled a Nat 20 on the attack roll, doubling the damage, and rolled the highest amount of damage for this creature, and Luke failed his Con. Save so the stinger added poison damage, so it equaled a REALLY high number [128 or 88 depending on how you double the damage] and one-shotted Dob. I can’t help but imagine all the other players actually freaking out and/or getting upset. Or being like, ‘Welp, time to get the ‘Dob is dead’ T-shirts out’.)
> 
> Thanks for reading this boatload of pure, unfiltered angst. Bye!
> 
> ~R
> 
> (P.S.) Can you guess why I chose a scorpion?)  
> (P.P.S.) Completely unrelated note, my birthday is soon, yay! November birthdays for the win!)


	6. (A/N) Not a Chapter (A/N)

Okay, so, guys. 

I’ve been writing all these one-shots in one work so far, but I don’t know if I should make them all separate works in a series or keep it like this.

What do you guys think? Let me know! Tell me in the comments of this chapter. It would be greatly appreciated!

Stay Awesome!  
~R


	7. SHJDBHGBDSJT

SHSHGBSUYBSSJHBSJHBSB

WHAT

OH MY GOODNESS

HOLY GUACAMOLE CERSHMOLIE

HAHFDVGFDVHVGS

Hi???

Thank you??

(what is happening oh my goodness)

I don’t have a tumblr yet (emphasis on _yet_ )

But I’m glad you like my stuff!

(I am so happy and confused right now, oh my god)

Edit: I now have a tumblr


End file.
